


Why Not Me?

by FoolyGhouly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belonging, Big boy go brrrr, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feral, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Growling, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, People are Assholes, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sex, Silent Understanding, Squirting, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, Ushijima can take care of you, Ushijima has a breeding kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, feral ushijima, immaculate aftercare, letters?!?!, penetratative sex, ushijima is a unit, woc, you are his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolyGhouly/pseuds/FoolyGhouly
Summary: In which Clementine is feeling a bit down, and Ushijima surprises her with a revelation, and just the thing to bring up her spirits.a saucy comfort fic for the lovely clemanime
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi x Clem, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/female character of color
Kudos: 47





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clemanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/gifts).



> Good day/ eve my darling ghoulies. I hope you all are doing well this New Year.
> 
> I've been having difficulty cranking out any fics lately, so I'm sorry for the delay. hopefully this can satiate you for now. Alsso this was written a couple weeks ago and has been finished, I've just been too lazy to post... I have a few Haikyuu and BNHA fics lined up, and a throw back fic to Naruto Shippuden and Black Butler as well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always, if you'd like to see more, or would like to support my goal to be able to content create full time, please consider dropping a tip off at my Ko-Fi. I will link in the end comments.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy <3
> 
> ~Ghouly

Missing one game wasn’t so out of place… As much as he had come to rely on her smiling face in the crowds, he knew she had her own life to attend to. He figured, maybe, since it was finals week, she was particularly slammed.

Two games wasn’t so bad either. She had texted Tendou beforehand this time, his brows furrowing when she had neglected him. Why hadn’t she texted him? Did he do something wrong? Tendou wasn’t speaking up on the matter either, his eyes just looking away sadly at the seat she always took on the bleachers.

He’d thought the three of them an inseparable friend group, having known her since their third year of high school when she transferred from the States. Tendou had introduced her, after having protected her from a few trouble makers who were over the hills to meet a foreign exchange student. Over the hills meaning taking a  _ particular  _ interest in her curvaceous features. 

Ushijima, at first, was no more impressed at her than he ever was about anyone, but something about her spitfire attitude had him becoming a bit more invested than he would have liked to admit. She managed the teams easily, Tendou and him having suggested she do so as an excuse to keep her around, but, her being none the wiser, was really doing so to keep her safe from the leering eyes of fellow classmates. Over the years, he’d grown protective of her, and although he never could place the feeling that bubbled in his chest every time he looked at her, he was almost relieved when she would turn to him for advice over Satori.

So why hadn’t she contacted him instead?

Ushijima took it upon himself that night to visit her dorm, ringing the doorbell to the self-governed “apartments” on the harborside campus. He waited for the telltale buzz, surprised that she responded, but quickly pulled the door open nonetheless before making his way up to the third floor and knocking on her room’s entrance. A roommate opened this time, allowing him into the living foyer, notifying him that she was currently in the shower. 

Although a prospect that made him flush, he nodded, settling himself in the living area until she finished. Her roommate eyed him strangely, assuming the large Volleyball player was there for a booty call, startled when he turned to her and asked if they had any water bottles, or if they used tap.

“There’s a filter on the sink. Cups in the far right cabinet. We all share, so there’s no designated cup you can’t use.” She watched as he stood, towering over her, even though she was a slighty 5’8”. He reached the cabinet with ease, filling his cup before turning towards her again. His eyebrow was raised in question.

“Is there something wrong?” He wasn’t used to such strange stares, instead, more so used to the awe that came with him being an absolute unit of a man, an intimidating force, if you would.

“You’re not the asshole that stood her up, are you?” Her roommate's eyes were narrowed. “Or the cock who faked a commission?” She moved so she was standing in front of him, eyeing him carefully. Her chin was held in her hand before she snapped her fingers. “Ah, could you be… no, no, he was much shorter…”

“Someone stood her up?” His brows furrowed in confusion. Who would do that to such a sweet, lovely woman? Admittedly, hearing that she entertained any other man made something break inside of him, but he had no right. He’d done the same, occasionally dating women, only to find that they didn’t satisfy his needs the way that she did. Besides, it wasn’t as though either of them had made note or had even personally accepted their own feelings towards one another.

Hell, he wasn’t even sure that she had feelings for him past being a good friend to begin with.

He watched as Clementine’s roommate looked him up and down, noticing the Schweiden Adlers symbol on his jumper, and could visibly see the lightbulb go off in her head.

“Oh! You’re Satori’s friend! The one he and Clem had first years with! WakaWaka!” His nose scrunched up at the nickname, curious as to what other strange names the two called him behind his back, before he heard a door open, and his eyes shot up. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, clad in nothing but a towel, and a silken bonnet atop her head. She was clutching the towel in front of her, pulling it taught against her plump, round ass, accentuating the curve there. She was about to open the door to her room, having had her gaze turned down the whole time, but heard the glass cup hit the counter. 

Clem’s eyes darted to the kitchen, frozen like a deer in headlights as she saw Ushijima push off the counter. His olive eyes sharp as ever noticed how her face seemed a bit puffy, eyes swollen with tears. “U-Ushijima?”

It only took a few short strides for him to reach her, his fingers going underneath her chin and tilting her head this way and that to better gauge how upset she had been. Her naturally full pout was visibly swollen too, as he found was common in excessive crying bouts, and he had to fight the urge to kiss those succulent lips then and there. “You’ve been crying…” He muttered, more to himself than anyone.

“Sobbing, actually.” Her roommate chirped, heading back to the door, and waving. “I’m headed out for the night, Clem. You know where to call if you need me.” Snapping from her reverie, Clementine peeked around the looming presence that was Wakatoshi, noticing how her roommate signaled that she would keep her eye on him if she needed to. That made her smile, and a nod soon followed. 

“Be safe, Aiko.”

“Always.” As the door was about to close, the pair blanched when they heard “If you need, I have some of those XL condoms in my dresser. Help yourself, and have fun with that fucking stud!” Clem’s grip on her towel got tighter, as she pulled into herself shyly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Ushijima’s hand went to cover his mouth as he coughed awkwardly, turning his gaze back down to her when she cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry about her…” When had her voice been so small? “She’s a bit eccentric…” 

“It’s fine.” They stood there for another minute, before he noticed her hesitation at opening her door. Immediately he stepped back from her, making motion to head back to the living area. “I’ll wait…”

“No!” She grabbed at his thick forearm, the towel loosening just enough for him to glimpse a bit down to her cleavage and the smooth, buttery skin that laid around it. He avoided shifting, although his body grew hot at the prospect of seeing the rest of such silky beauty. “It...It’s fine… I just wasn’t expecting you…” Her eyes held a bit more confidence, as she watched his features carefully. Ushijima’s heart ached when he saw that feeling drain from her eyes, replaced with a sadness he’d never noticed before as he kept his stoic expression. “Besides… we’ve been friends for so long, I trust you.” As she opened her bedroom door, his lips spread, a phrase he instantly regretted falling from them suavely.

“Are you sure you should do that?” The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention, chill shooting up her spine at the suggestive rumble of a voice. He  _ heard  _ her swallow the lump that formed in her throat, hand pushing the door open with haste. 

“Uhm…Excuse me?” She dragged him into her room when he hesitated in the door frame. 

“I’m sorry… that was rather... _ coarse? _ ” Clem almost laughed, stifling the sound behind clenched teeth. She’d motioned for him to take a seat on her bed as she shuffled through her drawers for something to wear.

“Coarse? Sir, that was a bit more than  _ coarse. _ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hitting on me.” Ushijima was glad to hear her playful tone, but her aura didn’t match her once again, and reached towards her, easily closing the small space between her and the bed. He grasped a hold of her bare shoulder, turning her to face him, frowning when he witnessed the strangled tears that threatened to fall.

“What’s going on?” Protective Ushi… her heart swelled at the sound of his voice dropping an octave, and the concerned look that glazed over his features. Perhaps this was one of the reasons she had grown so fond of him? He was one of the few men, Tendou excluded, who actually cared for her past being a woman whose legs could be spread.

“It’s nothing…” She mumbled, pulling the bonnet off, effectively breaking their contact. “Stupid really…” He watched as she returned to her dresser, removing a pair of lace panties and sliding them on underneath the soft, tan terry cloth that surrounded her. Had he been in any other situation, he would’ve ripped the towel off right there, but no, right now, she needed to be comforted,  _ protected. _

“Why did you go to Satori, and not me?” The question caught her off guard, making her freeze as she reached for a folded t-shirt in her drawer. How could she tell him that she was feeling less than beautiful… less than worthy? How could she express to the man who had slowly gained her affections that everyone around her made her feel like there was no point to what she was trying to do?

What was the point in dating, when no one wanted to go passed fucking her. What was the point in drawing if no one actually wanted to commission her or liked her art passed a kind comment and nothing more? And hell, what was the point of her flirtatious actions if he never reciprocated?

To be frank, she was embarrassed to tell him that she was feeling worthless, for fear of pushing him away. Ushijima was perfection, a star athlete, model citizen, when he needed to be, a decent student… How could she ever compare to such an Adonis? Certainly he wouldn’t care about the ramblings of a less than adequate human… at least, that’s what she thought.

Shit.

She supposed it wouldn’t have mattered. She’d seen the women he dated and they certainly didn't look like her. Why would she think she’d even have a chance? She bit down on her lip, straightening her position, but keeping her back to him. 

“I was embarrassed.” She admitted, tightening her grip on the shirt in her hand. Clem couldn’t see the permanent frown on his lips and wrinkle etched into his forehead, instead assuming his silence was his question of explanation. “Really, it’s dumb…” Ushijima’s arms crossed over his chest, leg beginning to bounce in annoyance.

He wasn’t annoyed at her, much rather annoyed at himself for not noticing she wasn’t doing well and that he obviously made her uncomfortable enough to not speak with him. Without thinking, the ever looming presence that was Ushijima leaned forward, grasping at her arm to turn her towards him. She was, of course, momentarily startled, eyes widening as she flinched back in response. His eyes narrowed. 

_ Why… _

“I’m sorry… was I out of place for…” She shook her head furiously, heart nearly beating out of her chest. Had she always felt this way towards the giant? She’d flinched from the sheer force of shock that jolted through her veins, into her loins.

The room suddenly seemed way too small for their bodies, heat building up and making it nearly unbearable to be in such close proximity. But she grinned, bearing the weight of the moment if only for a brief second before he gave her a look that nearly melted her to her core.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked the question in that same deep, rumbling tone. She only hoped he hadn’t noticed her legs squeeze tightly together. When she didn’t answer, he ran the large, encompassing hand down the length of her arm until he reached her own grip, gently cradling it as though he were scared to break her. “Did I do something wrong? Something that makes you feel like you can’t turn to me, even if it's something embarrassing?”

Realization hit her, and she let out a heavy breath.  _ No _ , it wasn’t him, not in the slightest. She just didn’t want to lose the only person that she actually felt something more than a fling for… Maybe that was why no one else went past a fuck stage? Maybe it was so obvious that her affections were lost somewhere else?

_ Why hadn’t I noticed? _

Or perhaps it was that she didn’t want to admit that there was any possibility of her really being with the volleyball player. He was one of her closest friends, after Satori… she couldn’t risk it…

“Ushijima…”

“You wound me so, sweetheart.” There was a different inflection in his voice now, something much more...enchanting. She noticed him glancing at her from the tops of his eyelashes--such beautiful full lashes that sat prettily against his deep set eyes. Her breath caught again, and he brought her knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. 

_ Is this really happening?  _

“Your roommate told me that you’ve been having trouble with the people in your life…” Was that a hint of jealousy that flashed across his eyes? She blinked twice, to be sure, but that same look remained. “Who has disrespected you.” Clem’s cheeks flushed.

“Really, Wakatoshi, it’s not… you don’t have to worry...Honestly, I feel a lot better…” Her voice faltered at the end of her statement, and she felt his lips spread against the knuckles of her left hand. 

“Why are you lying, princess?”

_ Why are you calling me such gentle nicknames? _

“Because there’s really nothing you can do… and I don’t want you to get in trouble.” The olive haired behemoth chuckled. The sound sent such satisfying vibrations through her, sex clenching again at how utterly dark he appeared in that moment. Was he trying to get a rise out of her? 

A panic began to set into her chest again, remembering how all of her past experiences left her heartbroken, and empty. Fuck… she couldn’t have that occur with him… no, _ no, no. _

“I wouldn’t be in trouble, sweetheart. Just ensuring that those who wrong you are taught a proper lesson. Satori and I hate to see you so upset that you avoid coming to our games.” Ushijima’s lips began to trail up her hand, to her forearm.

Up to this point, Clem had forgotten she was in nothing but her towel and panties, but the shock that travelled up her side at the feel of his surprisingly warm mouth on her skin reminded her. A deep, mauve blush kissed her honey almond skin, but her brain’s negative response to affections made her stiffen.

“Why do you care so much?” The question was asked in sincerity, and truthfully, wasn’t supposed to be so brash, but she noticed her tone caused him to bristle, and without hesitation he was pulling her between his legs by the waist, one large, calloused hand against her lower back, and the other holding her arm up slightly. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, whispering softly,

“Let me show you why I care so much, sweet little thing…” Ushijima was letting his frustrations cloud his thought process, allowing himself to succumb to his basic instincts. He wanted to protect her, yes,  _ of course _ . He wanted to see her smile, brightly beaming at the world as she had,  _ obviously _ , but more than anything, he wanted to lay his claim to her, let her know that she was worth the whole fucking universe and more, and that the only one who would and  _ could _ give it to her, would be  _ him.  _

He let the hand that held her arm release, moving to cradle in her short, honey tipped coils on the base of her neck, pulling her closer. “Let me know if you don’t want this.” He whispered, orbs gazing into hers as he barely brushed his lips against her own pout. “At any point, tell me to stop and I will.” Even though his mouth moved against hers, just barely as he spoke, she couldn’t process anything past the rushing in her ears. 

Fuck… was her heart really beating that fast that she could only hear a raging white water rapid of blood in her head?

Ushijima searched her eyes, her body for any sign of discomfort, and upon finding none, tightened his grip on both the back of her neck, and the dip of her hips before her ass, kissing her with a need that he didn’t even know was possible for him to feel. 

He’d be denying himself if he hadn’t thought about doing this exact thing, albeit, under drastically different circumstances. He grew hard just thinking of all the countless times he’d gotten off to her in the locker room showers, after seeing her jump up and cheer for him. 

Wakatoshi pulled her quickly into his lap, while adjusting so that his back was against the wall. Her legs straddled either side of his thighs as she leaned on her knees, into the kiss that he still had yet to break. Hell, his grip had barely faltered, moving so he was holding her own thighs tightly, savoring just how moldable they were in his hands. 

She settled into his lap, subconsciously grinding down into his raging cock as she did so, eliciting a bite from him before they broke away for air. His gaze was dangerous, and she briefly was reminded of the comment that had her burning.

_ Are you sure you should do that? _

Should she trust him, the kind gentle giant who had always been there for her? He certainly didn’t appear to be gentle in the moment. In fact, she was almost one hundred percent sure that he was going to eat her alive with how intensely he was staring at her. 

“Ushi-”

“You don’t know how long I’ve held back from you, my sweet little thing…” The lumbering man that was Ushijimja pushed her over so she was lying on her back, one of his large hands on the side of her naked thigh, as his other hand rested above her head to hold himself up. Clem was too disoriented to notice that her towel had fallen open, exposing her to him. He let his eyes quickly dip to exposed breasts, biting hard on his own lip as he held back the urge to take one into his mouth. “How many times I’ve thought about having you in this…” A kiss to her pouty lips. “Exact…” another kiss pressed to her neck. “Position.” A final kiss in the center of her chest. 

The hand that had gripped her thigh moved to hook around the waistband of the pretty little panties that she had adorned, slipping them off with almost trained ease.

“Ushijima…” Clementine was trembling at this point, the gentle touches made by his calloused fingers driving her to the brink of insanity. She wanted to feel those very fingers tucked oh so messily between her honey filled sex, and with every passing second grew more and more impatient.

“Shhhh, be a good girl and spread your legs open for me, baby.” His eyes darted up to hers watching as she immediately opened up for him, exposing her completely. “That’s it, just like that…” his lips spread in a devilish grin before he kissed lower, ignoring her pert, aroused nipples, as he made his way to just underneath her perfectly soft stomach. “I’m gonna drag my tongue all over you, and suck on you so good until you are absolutely drenched and cum for me.” Ushijima smirked at the way she flinched at his words, taken aback by just how filthy he could be. She certainly didn’t take him for that sort of man but...

He made sure to kiss each one of her thighs as he grabbed them and pressed them apart even further. Feather light touches graced her folds as he spread her glistening cunt, glancing up at her once more for confirmation. She bit down, hiding behind her hand, and he took that as her consent to devour her; so he did exactly that.

Immediately he laid a long, flat lick from her opening to her clit, gently swirling his tongue around her. A gasp was punched from her lungs as he began sucking on her engorged little nub, teeth gripping it lightly, while he teased his fingers along her entrance. He wouldn’t satisfy her by filling her yet, instead bringing his tongue back down as he suckled on her like he was a babe sucking a breast. Ushijima lapped at Clem, smiling against her sex when her hand tangled into his hair, back arching slightly at a particular pressure. He disobeyed her silent request, however, lifting his head to look at her aroused features. 

He drank her in, his eyes lidded as he brought his thumb to his mouth, soaking it in his saliva before placing his palm flat on her pelvis and using his thumb to draw loose lazy circles around her clit. “Oh, my little Honeypot loves my mouth between her legs, huh?” 

“H-honeypot?” The question was little more than an empty breath, the sound sending a surge of heat through Ushijima’s body. In that moment he knew he  _ always _ wanted to see her breathless because of  _ him; _ his tortuous ministrations to her… oh, yes he wanted her to  _ writhe _ for him.

“Mmmm…” He hummed in response. “You’re lucky that I love it too…” He kissed her, sweetly, allowing her to taste what he had gathered, free hand going to caress her cheek gently as he pulled away. “I love the way your body squirms and tenses under my hot, wet touches.” He pressed particularly hard against her, and she let out a whine, doing exactly as he had described. “Would you like more?” 

Clementine didn’t answer right away, fighting her way to move against the strong hand that was somehow able to keep her still against the bed. The hand that stroked her cheek went to squeeze both sides of her face, and he used his grip to pull her up to him. Suddenly his fingers were plunging into her warm, tight cunt and Ushijima held her tightly as she tried to let out quiet moans.

“No, please, honey, let it out. Let me hear how good I make you feel.” Honestly, she was certain he’d never spoken this much in their entire time of knowing one another, and that alone was making her so hot and bothered she could barely concentrate on vocalizing her pleasure. “I won’t eat you up if you stay so quiet…” Almost like a song… he whispered the words against her ear, nipping there as he scissored his fingers inside of her, pulling them out completely, and then sliding them back in with a curling motion as he brushed against her most sensitive spot.

“A-ah, Ushijima!” His name spilled off of her lips as though she were in a chorus, her fingers grabbing tightly onto the arm that led down to her throbbing, soaking pussy. Her legs clamped together, head thrown back despite the grip that attempted to hold. Her wails of pleasure were music to Ushijima’s ears, and so he gave her exactly what she begged for, pulling her to the edge of the bed as he threw her legs over his shoulder and began to devour her.

His tongue swirled around her expertly, exploring her cavern before sliding against her clit again. He sucked on her, teased her,, taking in every ounce of gushing mess that Clementine became before he felt her luscious, almond tinted thighs squeeze around his head like the warmest earmuffs, and her back arched off the bed. Clem’s hands flew into his hair as he focused his lips around her swollen nub, her body being forced to sit upright as she tried to squirm away from the pleasure, but Ushijima smirked against the clit that was now caught between his teeth, sliding two thick, calloused digits into her skillfully.

“Is my sweet girl going to cum?”

“Ushijima, please!” she was a panting, moaning mess, body jolting as he continued his assault on her sex, one of his hands reaching to press flat against her stomach and force her to lay back down. He continued to eat her like she was his last meal, his body bent at the waist as he held her down with one hand, and fingered her with the other. The sound of him slurping at her cunt, followed with the lewd squelching sounds that came from his fingers slamming into her repeatedly was enough to drive her insane, and in moments, she felt him swirling his tongue in.. _ in letters? _ Her mind too much a haze, she couldn't hold back, hands moving to slap over her mouth as she let out a scream that would rival a babe in the midst of the night. “Fu-fuck! Ushi!” 

He laughed cruelly against her soaking pussy, taking pleasure in the sweet ambrosia that she provided him when he suddenly pulled his fingers from her after biting down on her and having hit her sweet spot repeatedly. He pulled back quickly, watching as she came violently, body shaking and pretty little cunt squirting all over the floor. Once she had finished, he was back to sucking on her, burying his head against her cunt and tonguing her oh so nicely. Like a man who had been dehydrated, he drank every last drop of her nectar, ignoring her cries for him to stop as she pushed at his head. 

Ushijima only stopped when he was satisfied, pulling away and hovering over her with his eyes locked on her glistening cunt. Clementine watched through lidded eyes as he ran his tongue over his lips, catching her juices that coated his chin and mouth. Her pussy throbbed at the image, and it was as though he could sense it, having been so intimately close to her that he was now one with her. A wicked smirk lightened his features as he moved over here, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Did you spell…” 

“My name.” He grunted, she couldn’t see, but felt his hand brush against her bent knee, fumbling with something between her legs. Clementine felt the fabric of his sweatpants slide downwards, followed by his hand gently caressing her lightly abused cunt, as though gathering her plentiful juices. She could feel his arm as it jerked back and forth, realization dawning that he had used her so he could stroke his own cock, preparing himself to enter her. 

Ushijima nipped at her lip again, drawing her attention back to him as he noticed her drifting. “I wanted you to know who it belonged to.” He murmured, pressing his lips against hers as he rubbed the head of his surprisingly large cock against her drenched sex.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t so surprising… Clementine couldn’t deny that she had seen his imprint through his sweats and volleyball shorts on more than one occasion, and that had been while he was  _ soft _ . She’d only dreamt of what it would be like to have his thick, veiny, throbbing member thrust deep within her.

But wait… did he just…

“Wait… who it…” Before she could finish, Ushijima began pressing himself into her, urging a soft moan from the back of her throat as she tried to arch. He had laid his body almost on top of her though, trapping her as he wrapped one of his arms around her head, pulling her against him, while the other helped to guide his cock into her tight little cunt.

“F-fuck…” He gasped out, trying to push himself further, finding her too tense to go any deeper. “You’re so tight, pretty girl, but I need you to relax okay, Honey?” He grit his teeth together, pulling back to watch her as she closed her eyes tightly and bit on her lip. Wakatoshi let one hand slide across her stomach, rubbing soft circles there in an attempt to get her to relax. “Instead of worrying about what  _ I’m _ doing to  _ my _ sweet little honeypot, you should worry about enjoying the feeling of my fat cock inside of you.” His eyes were low, darker than anything she had ever seen in him before and she wondered briefly if this was what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of his spikes. He leaned down to her again, so his lips were at her ear, pressing down a bit harder into her stomach. “Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Ease up for your keeper, Honeybee.” 

And she did, her body melting just enough at the commanding words being whispered at her ear that he was able to sheath himself completely inside of her. He could feel the head of his cock press against the hand against her stomach, and it drove him wild.

Ushijima let out a low growl after Clementine keened against his neck, and pulled himself completely out of her, savoring the feeling of her squirming and whining for more before he slammed back into her. She squealed loudly, fingers scratching down his back as he pounded himself into her again, and again, roughly.

In fact, he'd fucked her so hard he had moved them further back on the bed, and had adjusted so he folded her neatly in half. Her knees were pressed against her chest now , calves thrown over his shoulders as he curled his arms underneath her own and held her by the back of the head as he drilled into her. His forehead pressed against hers, feral groans and grunts of excitement leaving him as she sang his name over and over again.

“That’s it, such a good girl, taking this thick cock so well…” He ground between clenched teeth. His hips rolled at a particular angle, causing her to suck in a breath. “Mmmm, do you like how my cock makes you feel?” He murmured against her lips, biting her lower one gently.

“Y-yes…” Her breathy response made him chuckle.

“I can’t hear you, Honeybee. Say it again.”

“I-I love the way your cock feels, Ushi…” Her words were no more than hoarse whispers against his lips, but it was almost enough for him, his thrusting slowing down ever so slightly as he felt himself drawing near.

“Mmm… that’s right… and you know why you love it so much, right?” Ushijima’s hands curled around her calves as he held them in place over his shoulders but leaned back just a bit so he could observe her naked body. When she didn’t respond, eyes wide with curiosity, he laughed, rolling his hips to a silent rhythm. “It’s because your pussy is made for my cock.” He rammed into her, testing her reaction. He was barely satisfied by the startled moan that escaped her, but found it increasingly difficult to hold himself back when he felt her walls clench around him, preparing to orgasm again. “It's because you are mine, and your body knew it before you did. You’ve never been this satisfied before…”

“No, Ushi...no… please make me cum again…” 

“You’re ready to cum again, already?” Was he good at talking shit? Maybe, because he was just as close, his body fighting the urge to tear her apart as he released.

“Please…” Her eyes shut tightly as she felt his thumb brush against her previously abused clit. “Please, please please… I can’t take it… please… I want to cum, Wakatoshi…” Hearing his first name roll off her tongue snapped something within him. He spread her legs apart further, using them for leverage as he began to fuck her quite literally into the mattress, pulling himself out completely before diving his cock deep within her sopping cunt each time. Her own hands, not knowing what to do, grabbed onto his forearms, leaving little halfmoon marks where her fingers dug so tightly into him. “Y-yes! Please! Right there!” She shouted as he continued his assault on her. 

He was growling out lowly, like an animal in heat, the slapping of their skin reverberating off of the walls and driving his instincts further. “Please, don’t stop!” Her plea was made after he switched his pace, sliding his body over her again, and digging his head against the crook of her neck. He bit down on her, hard, teeth piercing through her skin and earning a loud, pained wail to come from Clem. His fingers brushed against her clit, circling as his hips rutted against her, and he sucked at her neck, tensing when he felt her tighten around him again.

“Let me cum inside of you.” His request was muttered against her skin between suckles of her delicate toasted collarbone. “You are mine, let me claim you.” She could only nod furiously, tears just at the brim, threatening to fall as  _ yes, oh yes, _ she was so close. He bit down on her sweet spot, the junction between her neck and her shoulder, rumbling against her skin “Cum for your keeper, Honeybee.” 

She broke then, her orgasm flying through her violently as he increased the speed of his fingers and his thrusts began to stutter against her. Her cunt tightened around his pulsing cock as he thrust once more, releasing his hot semen deep within her womb,, and he held her to him, lazily rocking his hips a few more times, ensuring that his cum coated every wall of her sweet, tight cunt. 

Ushijima pulled out slowly, watching as his flaccid member fell from her, coated in their creamy mixture of cum, a satisfied smirk lighting his lips when he looked back up at Clem. She was out of breath, heaving as her body trembled with the remnants of her orgasm. Ushijima lightly trailed his fingertips across her thighs, reaching her sensitive nub, and gently tapping it with two fingers. He pressed into her a bit when she huffed at him, slamming her thighs shut as she tried to get away from the overstimulation.

He was playful though, pressing her legs open again as he leaned against one lazily, holding the other apart while his one hand was allowed to draw lazy circles on her clit and playfully dip into her.

“U-ushi!” She gasped, body jerking without her permission. “T-too much!” His laugh got louder when she pouted at him, but he acquiesced to her request, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

“Mmm… do you feel better now?” The question was asked in earnest, but threw Clementine off nonetheless.

“Huh?”

“Do you feel less… upset…” His demeanor suddenly changed, and he was grasping her cheeks with both hands, searching her eyes. “You’ll come to me, right?” 

A soft smile found her face as she placed her hands over his, and kissed him slow like molasses and sweet like sugar. “Of course, Wakatoshi.” Another kiss, pressed to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you…”

“You don’t deserve to feel the way you did.” He took her hand, bringing it down to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly. Such sweet beautiful honey almond skin she had… Such gorgeous tightly coiled curls… His eyes scanned her features, embracing every single one, and committing them all to memory--he wanted to remember how stunning she looked basking in the ambiance of their after sex glow. “I will never let you feel that way again… understood?” Clem nodded slowly. “You’re  _ my _ honeypot…  _ my _ honeybee… and had I done this earlier you wouldn't have felt so bad…”

“Ushijima…” He shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers.

“How about I order us some dinner and run a quick shower so we can lay together and watch something?” Clem’s heart fluttered at the suggestion…

She’d finally felt worthwhile… felt as though the universe were kind enough to give her the love that she had so long yearned for… She admitted that she wasn’t expecting Ushijima of all people to approach her so suddenly, but perhaps she had misread the signs… She supposed that didn't matter now. He was here, pressed against her, and all hers…

She nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around Ushijima’s neck to hug him to her oh so tightly.

How could she ever let him go?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, chile... I hope this satiated all you horny fucks out there. Anyway, you know the drill,
> 
> Drop a Kudos, Bookmark, Share it with your friends and family, leave a tip on my Ko-Fi, or, yknow, do nothing. Whatever floats your boat! I'll be back soon, Ghoulies!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/flglcafe
> 
> Thanks ya'll!


End file.
